


That Was A Close One

by Heartithateyou



Series: Bro Series [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: All fluff no feels, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, One Off, One Shot, Post-Avengers (2012), Random & Short, Randomness, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, otp, random drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Prequel to "Don't Call Me Bro"All the times the Avengers tried to get Steve and Tony to finally come clean about their relationship.





	That Was A Close One

“Ooh who’s this for?” Clint asks as he picks up a present and shakes it. 

“Not you, so if you break it you buy it.” Steve says with a laugh as he grabs it out of Clint’s hands.

“Aww I’m hurt Stevie.” Clint says, feigning a puppy dog expression.

“Your present is right over there, don’t get greedy.” He says as he gestures to where Clint’s is lying under the tree.

“Yeah, but this one is wrapped so nicely, you even put a bow on it! Must be for someone special.” Clint says as he grabs it back and looks at the tag.

Steve feels himself blush slightly as Clint reads the tag and raises his eyebrows.

“Me and Tony didn’t have the best start to our friendship, okay? It’s the least I can do. Besides, he lets us live here rent free, it’s sort of a thank you.” He mutters, wishing he hadn’t put so much effort into making the present look nice.

But he’d never given a boyfriend a present before, he couldn’t help himself.

“Sure that’s the only reason why?” Clint asks with a smirk.

“You keep talking like that and you’re going to end up on the naughty list.” Steve says as he grabs the present back and places it under the tree.

“Oh trust me, I have been firmly on that list for years now. Now, let’s go play Mario kart so I can kick your ass,” Clint says with a laugh.

“Language!”

 

“Steven! Happiest of New Years!” Thor yells as he embraces him, spilling his beer on his slightly.

“Thanks buddy, normally we wait until after midnight though to say that.” He says as he hugs him back.

“Ahh yes, your traditions are still new to me and slightly odd. I also understand that it is common to kiss someone at midnight. Is there anyone you have an eye on?” Thor asks, letting him go and fixing him with a serious expression.

“Not this year.” Steve says, feeling himself blush slightly. He wants more than anything to kiss Tony at midnight, but he’d promised him they could keep it a secret a little bit longer.

Plus Tony said they could celebrate on their own later, which was giving Steve all sorts of ideas.

“How unfortunate, I am sure one of your teammates would be more than willing, you’re a very attractive man.” Thor says, leaning in closely.

“Uh, thanks Thor, but-“ He utters out feeling himself blush.

“Tony!” He yells across the room, gesturing to the other man.

“What’s up buddy?” Tony says with a smooth smile as he walks over. Wow, does he look good in that tuxedo. How much of that could he keep on while they-

“Steven has no one to kiss at midnight, perhaps you could assist him.” Thor asks, looking between the two of them.

“I… Thor who explained the whole New Year’s Eve kiss because I think they missed a few things…” Tony asks, clearing trying not to laugh.

“Perhaps, I still find some of your customs confusing. In Asgard we do not have all of these rules about affection, one time-“ Thor begins before Tony quickly cuts him off.

“I will give him a peck if you promise not to tell that story.” Tony says quickly. They’d all heard one too many stories about Asgard and they usually ended up slightly traumatized after them.

“Fantastic! Now, I must find the lovely Jane.” He says as he darts off.

“Well at least I get to kiss you at midnight.” Steve says softly, making sure no one else is around.

“I know it’s not exactly the kiss you dreamed about, but I just wanted to say thank you for being patient with me. I normally rush into things and they tend to… kind of crash and burn.” Tony whispers.

“Tony…” He starts, trying to find a way to reassure him, but is cut off when everyone starts counting down.

“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one.” Everyone around them shouts.

Tony leans in and gives him a brief peck on the lips, both of them smiling like dorks as he pulls away.

“Happy New Year Steve.”

“Happy New Year Tony.”

 

He was seeing red.

What was supposed to be a short, easy mission, had turned into a terribly dangerous one that had landed Tony in the hospital.

Since Steve had gotten kicked out of the medical unit (he hadn’t mean to yell that loudly at the nurse) he was beating up a punching bag, waiting for news about his boyfriend.

He was punching harder and faster than he knew he should, but he needed anything right now to distract him. 

They had said that Tony was going to be alright, his stats were good and they just needed to bandage him up. But what if they were wrong? You heard all those horror stories about people who seemed okay and then ended up in the ICU or worse.

What if he lost Tony? What if he never got to see him again? He had finally found the love of his life and he couldn’t even think about losing him.

“Steve? Steve?!” A voice shouts behind him, finally ripping him out of his thoughts.

“What?” He asks as he turns around, breathing heavily.

“You’re getting blood everywhere.” Natasha says calmly, taking a few steps towards him.

He hadn’t even felt his knuckles rip open, but he looks around and sees that he’s covered the bag, the floor, and himself in blood.

“Ooh, I guess I was a little distracted.” He mutters lamely. He doesn’t even care about how weak that sounds, he has so many other things on his mind right now.

“Tony’s going to be alright, he’s already been checked out.” Natasha says calmly, walking over with a clean rag and bandages.

“I know. I just can’t help but worry.” He says, letting Natasha take his hand and begin to clean his knuckles.

“I know. I remember when Clint was being mind controlled, I didn’t know what would happen to him, if he’d be alright. It’s a terrifying feeling.” Natasha says, letting her face flash with emotion for a second.

“That must have been so difficult. I don’t even know how you made it through that. Watching that happen to the man you love.” He says, wishing he could confide in Natasha. That fear of losing the person you love is so terrifying he didn’t even know how to describe it.

“It’s an awful feeling” Natasha says, looking at him with a look he isn’t sure how to interpret.

“I mean, Tony is just my teammate and I’m feeling… So I can’t even imagine.” He stutters out, clearing his throat. 

“He’s more than just your teammate Steve, isn’t he?” Natasha asks as she quirks her eyebrow.

He feels his heart stop as he looks at her blankly.

“He’s also your friend.” She finally finishes, looking back down at his hand.

“Right, right. He is. A good friend. Probably my best friend.” He whispers.

“Let’s go check on your best friend then.” She says as she finishes wrapping his hands.

“I can’t, the nurses kind of…. Banned me.” He admits.

“Do you really think they’re going to kick you out with me there? Come on.” She says, giving him a reassuring smile.

That was a close one, for a second there he really thought she knew something.

 

“And today, we have the one and only, Tony Stark.” The overly peppy talk show hosts announces as Tony walks onto the stage. The applause from the crowd is overwhelming and Steve is secretly proud of his boyfriend.

“Anyone wanna take bets on how long it takes Tony to say something that’ll make Coulson face palm?” Clint asks through a mouthful of popcorn.

“He already did that when Tony announced he was going to be on it.” Natasha says with a smirk as she sips on her drink.

“And when he said he was going to wear an Iron Man shirt.” Bruce says with a laugh.

“I still can’t believe he actually wore that.” Steve laughs, remembering him putting it on this morning. He’d looked utterly adorable in that and his boxer briefs, and it’d taken so much strength not to drag him back into bed.

“Honestly, I don’t even know why Coulson is surprised anymore.” Clint snorts, before falling silent to watch the interview.

Overall, it goes surprisingly well. Tony is obviously trying to be on his best behavior, just like he’d promised Steve he would be. There was only one slightly problem.

The host would no. Stop. Flirting. With. Him.

It was honestly getting ridiculous, and so unprofessional. He might not know a ton about the media, but even he knew she shouldn’t keep stroking his arm like that.

The fourth time she does it (and lingers!) he feels himself tense up, quickly followed by a loud cracking noise.

Everyone looks over and him and the now shattered glass in his hand.

“You doing alright over there big boy?” Clint asks as Bruce stands up to get the dustpan.

“Hand cramp. Sorry, came on really strong, just a little tense I get. Must be from the new workout plan.” He mutters, cleaning up the glass the best he can.

“Sure that’s all it is?” Bruce asks as he hands him the dust pan.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” He glances at the tv and sees the interview coming to an end, with Tony carefully advoiding the host’s attempt at a kiss on the cheek, “Much better now.”

He couldn’t wait for Tony to get home, so he could remind him who he really belonged to.

 

“So Steve, any plans for Valentine’s Day?” Sam asks as they dig into their breakfasts. They ran together most mornings (no matter how much Sam complained) and had made it a tradition to get breakfast together after. It was usually the only time of day they could spend any time just the two of them without one of the other Avengers butting in or stealing their food.

“Me? Why would I have plans?” Steve chokes out as he tries not to die by omelet. He and Tony actually had plans later, but it wasn’t exactly like he could blurt that out.

“I dunno, just wondering. You’re awfully jumpy this morning.” Sam asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry, didn’t sleep well last night.” He mutters out lamely. He hated lying to Sam, but Tony had made him promise not to tell, even though it was driving him crazy.

“Well if you’re not busy, want to catch a movie or something?” Sam asks, looking at him with innocent expression on his face.

Oh fuck.

“Aah sorry, I can’t.” He stutters, trying to finish his food as quickly as possible.

“But you just said you didn’t have any plans.” Sam says, tilting his head.

“I thought you meant like, romantic plans. Like sexy plans. Which I don’t have. Since I am very, very single. But I have SHIELD stuff tonight. Important stuff.” He rambles, feeling himself blush.

“What stuff? I didn’t hear about any stuff. Who’s even going to be working tonight?” Sam asks, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Its Captain America stuff. Star spangled man with the plan. I actually have to go, I’m late for it now. See you tomorrow!” He yells as he books it out of the room.

That was close.

 

“Dude, are you high?” Clint asks him as he walks into the kitchen.

“What? I don’t even think I could get high, why do you…” He asks, trying to figure out if this is a start to a weird joke.

“I know, you’re just smiling so much I had to ask. Honestly, did someone wake you up with a lap dance or something?” Clint asks with a narrowed expression. Clint honestly wasn’t that far off with that question.

Sometimes he hated living with spies.

“I’m just in a good mood!” He says defensively. And why wouldn’t he be, it was him and Tony’s six month anniversary.

“You look weird when you smile that much. Hey Nat, doesn’t it look like Steve just got laid or something?” Clint asks as Natasha walks into the kitchen.

“Don’t be rude Clint. And yes it does.” Natasha says with a smirk.

“I’m just happy, aren’t I allowed to be happy?” Steve says, trying to dim the smile on his face. Unfortunately, it’s practically impossible. He didn’t know he could feel this happy and just wants to sing it from the mountain tops.

“Sure you don’t want to tell us something Steve?” Clint asks as he wiggles his eyebrows.

“I-“ He starts off before stopping when Tony walks in. If Steve’s smile was 1,000 watts, Tony’s was a million.

“Morning!” Tony says, humming as he makes his way to the coffee maker.

“What is in the water around here? First Steve won’t stop smiling like a goon, now Tony’s up early. Seriously, does anyone know where Loki is because I’m 90% sure you’re both under his voodoo.” Clint says, looking between the suspiciously.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Clint.” Tony says with an eye roll.

“That’s not your shirt Tony.” Clint says, narrowing his eyes.

As soon as Steve looks over, he knows it’s true. It’s a couple sizes too big and if anyone was any closer, they would be able to smell Steve’s cologne on it.

Fuck fuck fuck.

“Our laundry must have gotten mixed up again. Why don’t you go and change Tony, I’ll give you a ride to SHIELD headquarters after.” He says, hoping Tony can see the meaning in his eyes.

“Right. Laundry mix up. I’m gonna go change and I’ll see you in the garage in ten.” Tony mutters back quickly before darting out of the room.

“I’m just going to head down there. To the garage.” He says, unable to meet Natasha or Clint in the eyes.

As soon as he enters the elevator, he breathes a sigh of relief. 

That was close.

 

“Hey Natasha?” Clint asks once Steve all but runs out of the room.

“Hmm?” She murmurs back as she sips her tea.

“How dumb do they think we are.” Clint says with a laugh, trying not to slam his head down on the island in exasperation.

“Very dumb apparently.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
